


What’s Next After Heroic Death ?

by kawusia25



Series: Iron Road through the Afterlife [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), This movie killed me, and my fav character, how am i gonna live now?, i'm not even close to being over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: This fanfiction contains spoilers for Avengers Endgame, so if you didn’t see it, I advice you skip this for now, and come back after you watch the movie.We know what is happening with the living ones, but what happens to the fallen ones?





	What’s Next After Heroic Death ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes my non native english ass have no power and/or will to check them right now.

That was not what she had expected.

When she had the time to give an afterlife any thought, she would think about blazing fires and crushing guilt. 

But definitely not this.

Not the penthouse part of the Stark Tower. The tower that with time, not only became an Avengers Tower but also her home. The place that she had eagerly come back every time she was away. The place where she had spent some of the most precious moments bonding with the strangers, that later became her family.

But when the doors of the elevator opened up, she was greeted by the site of a spacious sitting area and beautiful skyline of New York behind crystal clear glass windows.

She took careful steps, one by one, inside not believing her eyes. So that’s how her afterlife would look like. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Natasha made her way to the wall of glass that kept her from stepping out of the building’s edge. 

This sight was breathtaking. As it always was. The bright sun rays shining on the panels of other buildings and people mingling on the street below.

The view so familiar, yet so different.

The ding of the elevator ripped Natasha’s attention from the city outside, just in time to for her see another person stepping in, what in her opinion might be her personal heaven.

Her eyes laid on the familiar silhouette of a man. The unmistakable mop of brown hair and graying goatee.  _Tony_

That was probably the last person she would’ve expected to see here.

But he was not surprised to see her there.

Tony took steps in her direction, not even glancing once at his surroundings, and in approximately ten seconds being at her side enveloping his arms around her to give her a hug.

Oh, how she needed that.

The warmth of his body next to hers, was calming her, leaving Natasha with the sense of peacefulness.

However, she had o ask.

“What are you doing here?” she took a step back from his embrace. She might have had a closer relations with Clint or Steve, but there was always a connection between her and Tony. A special connection that formed early, when she had been keeping an eye on him for SHIELD, but they clicked there and then, and from that time always kept each other up to date.

The sad look in his eyes and him being here were a dead give what happened, but she still need to know.

“I just made sure that everything was right with the universe once again” he sighed

Natasha took his hand in hers and squeezed, trying to reassure him, than now everything will be ok. Even though they were here, in the place far away from their loved ones.

Tony squeezed her hand back, just standing there, taking in each other.

“Do you think there is a way for us to see them?” she tried very hard to conceal the hopefulness in her voice

“Let see” he answered, scenery changing around them.

They let go of each other, opting to stand arm to arm.

They were at Clint’s farm, the moment in which Barton stepped from Quinjet in the open arms of his kids and wife.

The sight of the re-united family filled Natasha’s with warmth and love, happy that her friend got his loved ones back and helped her make piece with her decision. 

She was happy for him. She was content. 

She looked at her companion. “Where next?”

The scenery changed again, this time to the house next to like, surrounded with the forest.

They stood on the porch, their faces directed to the garden at the back of the house.

In front of them, they saw a small gathering of people. Rhodey and Happy standing next to the grill, quietly talking with each other and making sure that the meat they were in charge off would not go bad. Not far from them, Pepper was busying her self with placing plates and silverware for everyone. And few meters away, on the green grass, there were two teenage boys playing with Morgan Stark.

The scene made Natasha look at Tony’s face, to see his reaction, to the picture of happy people; to the picture that did not include him anymore.

His eyes were filled with unshed tears, but the small smile that came onto his face told her that even though it hurt to see them and not be able to share the experience with them, he was okay with it.

She put a hand on his arm in comforting gesture and he squeezed that hand looking at her.

Maybe waiting for their family won’t be so bad, that now they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal head canon is that Nat & Tony became good friends sometime after IM2 and they always keep tabs on each other


End file.
